


Doubts and surprises

by Daily_Scenarios



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, basically robert's giving advice, bi seb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:27:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22670209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daily_Scenarios/pseuds/Daily_Scenarios
Summary: “Would you..... never mind.” - sighed Dylan as he looked on the ground.“Would I what?” - asked Robert stepping closer. When Dylan didn't answer he stood right in front of him. - “Seb's gonna be home in any minute you know. You can wait for him there, Aaron will let you in.”“Would you tell me if you knew that Seb's been cheating?” - he asked all of a sudden and it made Robert take a step back.Or...Robert has a chat with Seb's boyfriend.
Relationships: Aaron Dingle/Robert Sugden
Comments: 10
Kudos: 86





	Doubts and surprises

“Oi, the Mill's that way.” - said Robert joking as he passed Dylan on his way to the shop. It was a Thursday evening and he promised Aaron a home-cooked meal, while Seb was supposed to be out on a date with Dylan. The same guy who's been sitting in the swings on the playground for the last 20 minutes. - “Are you alright?” - asked Robert when he saw his face. Robert knew Dylan pretty well, they've been together with Seb for almost 3 years now. They always seemed like the strongest team, but now Robert was concerned. 

“Would you..... never mind.” - sighed Dylan as he looked on the ground. 

“Would I what?” - asked Robert stepping closer. When Dylan didn't answer he stood right in front of him. - “Seb's gonna be home in any minute you know. You can wait for him there, Aaron will let you in.”

“Would you tell me if you knew that Seb's been cheating?” - he asked all of a sudden and it made Robert take a step back. 

“You what?”

“He's been acting strange.... for weeks.... and I have this gut feeling....”

“He loves you.” - said Robert, and he meant it. - “Come on, I buy you a pint, why don't you tell me more about it.”

“What if he's calling?”

“So? We say I insisted.” - he shrugged before he urged Dylan to follow him to the pub. Two minutes later they were sat with two pints and Robert was waiting for him to start talking. - “So? What brought this on?” 

“He's.... secretive.” - sighed Dylan. - “And every time I wanna talk about our future... he gets weird.”

“Weird how?”

“He changes the subject... that kinda weird. I hate to ask... but I just need to know. Have you seen.... anything?” 

“You mean have I seen my son with a complete stranger? No, I haven't. Come on you know him!”

“Do I?” - he asked back. Just as Robert opened his mouth to answer, his phone started to ring. 

“It's Aaron.” – he said before he answered – “Hiya, sorry I'm gonna be a bit late, we're in the pub with Dylan. Tell ya later, yeah?” - he said when he saw Dylan picking up his head watching him nervously. - “Of course. No, tell him we'll be back in 10. Okay, bye.” - he smiled as he hung up. 

“You're gonna tell him?” - asked Dylan. - “Aaron I mean.” 

“Course I will. I'm not keeping this from him.” 

“See? It's how it should be, and I feel like he's got this... I don't know... secret.”

“Is this just a feeling or you have actual proof? Because I know Seb, he's not...”

“God I don't know.” - said Dylan desperately as he buried his head into his hands. 

“Dylan, why don't you just ask him?”

“Would you? If it was you and Aaron?” 

“I'm not trying to be funny but me and Aaron have no problems like this.” 

“I know, you're the golden couple.” - he said rolling his eyes. 

“Oi, careful. I like you, but it could change.” - smiled Robert trying to lighten the mood. - “Come on drink it up, we need to go back. Seb was asking after you.” - said Robert. He saw Dylan fishing his phone out of his pocket. 4 missed calls. - “Just talk to him, I'm sure there's an explanation.”

* * *

“What are you so giddy about?” - laughed Robert as he watched his husband's face. He was in this mood ever since Robert got back with Dylan, or even before, and Robert didn't have a clue why. 

“Why's Dylan looking so nervous?” - he asked after they spent a rather awkward 10 or so minutes with Seb and Dylan before they finally went out for their date. 

“Why's Seb looking so nervous?” - asked back Robert. True enough, their son did look like a deer caught in the headlights. Robert was thinking about what Dylan said, but he very much doubted that Seb would be cheating. They would know because Seb would've told them. They always talked about stuff like that, and Seb only ever told them about how much he cares about Dylan. So Robert was confused because his behaviour was.... odd. 

“I asked first.”

“No, I asked why are you this excited. Because I know this face, you are... for some reason. I didn't forget an anniversary did I?” - he asked panicking. 

“No, you idiot.” - laughed Aaron. - “I had a little chat with Seb while you were drinking with Dylan.” - he said with the biggest smile on his face. - “Guess what. He wants to propose.” 

“You what? Really?” 

“Why? You think it's a bad idea? I thought you liked Dylan.” 

“I do... it's just... poor guy thinks Seb's cheating on him because apparently our son behaves weird. So that's why.” - he laughed to himself. 

“I wish I could see Dylan's face.” 

“He's doing it tonight?” 

“He said he would.”

“I can't believe he's doing it... he was just a little boy not that long ago.” - smiled Robert thinking about the past. 

“I know. Can't believe he's already 24.”

“You know that makes him 22 when he met Dylan. Same age you were when you met me.” - he said with a smug smile. 

“You remember that?” - asked Aaron grinning. 

“Oh yeah, like it was yesterday.” - answered Robert licking his lips as he sneaked his arms around Aaron.

“You were a cocky arrogant idiot.”

“And you just fell for me.” - he said extremely proud. 

“God your ego.” - laughed Aaron. - “You think that's what Dylan loves about Seb as well? Because our son definitely has a massive dose of your personality.”

“Oh yeah? But he clearly gets his fashion sense after you.... god he's an adult, he should own some decent shirts, and not just.... hoodies.” 

“Chill out, he's got plenty of time to be boring like you.” - smiled Aaron. 

“Oi, I'm not boring!” - snapped Robert.

“No, you're not.” - replied Aaron still smiling. - “You're not mad because he told me and not you right?”- asked Aaron talking about the proposal.

“Course not, it doesn't matter, if that's what he wants then I'm happy for him. For both of them.”

“Yeah me too.” - smiled Aaron. - “You think he asked him already?”

“Careful, someone would say you're into wedding preparations, Aaron.” 

“Nah, that's more your style innit? Remember the fuss you had over our wedding?” 

“Which one?”

“All of them.” 

“Come on our 3rd was low-key.” 

“Barely.” - laughed Aaron when his phone buzzed. It was a message from Seb. It was simple, only 3 words and a picture. _He said yes._ Aaron turned the phone to Robert with tears in his eyes. 

“Looks like you can start looking for a hat.” - he laughed as he kept looking at the picture. His little boy, all grown up, making life-changing decisions, settling down. They couldn't have been prouder. 

**Author's Note:**

> I think it turned out cute, hope you guys enjoy it. 
> 
> come and find me on tumblr: susieskinner93
> 
> or on twitter: @tardisgirl93


End file.
